


Edden Lost

by Mick



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I wrote this at work during my free time, M/M, bear with me as its rough and still being written, its lame <3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mick/pseuds/Mick
Summary: Wrote this while working, It focuses on the story of Edd Tom and Matt's Ancestors. The 3 travel to an old mansion owned by Edd's deseaced grandfather who left behind some pretty interesting things. while wondering around the estate, the find an old tower in the forrest and soon discover that their lives are far more intertwined than they ever thought.





	1. Edden's Journals (pt 1)

**Author's Note:**

> more chapters to come

Pushing through the thicket of vines and underbrush I move forward deeper and deeper into the Wood. Mother has forbidden me to come here but what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her. It’s the only place I can safely practice my magics like grandfather told me to. Mother hates magic…She says it’s the work of devils and blasphemous. I hope to one day show her how wonderful magic can truly be. But for now, she won’t listen to me, no one would ever take a 15-year-old seriously when speaking of magic. Oh, my I’ve gotten ahead of myself here, I am Edden Elias GoldenCrest. My family calls me Edd most of the time though. I am 15 but despite my age I am studying under my Grandfather to become a Warlock. His name is Edmund Merlin GoldenCrest. He’s the royal astronomer for our kingdom. I am heading to my secret clearing in the forest to practice summoning my familiar. Grandfather says that with a bit more practice I should be able to summon one rather soon.

## June 10th, 1454,

Here we go again, the last time I didn’t get to finish the spell because my mother called me in to town to fetch her orders. This time though I have ample time to attempt the summoning spell. Here goes nothing I suppose.

I must’ve done something wrong…The runes had a faint glow for some time, but nothing had happened otherwise. Ill must try again next moon, I think. On the bright side a cute little kit wandered over to me, I think ill keep her, maybe the name ringlet would be one she is fond of. I hope mother likes her too.

## June 14th, 1454,

Grandfather says Ringlet is the familiar I managed to summon, so the spell was a success, he said that because I am young, she came in the form of a young kit. Shes very sweet and quite soft so I don’t think id rather have another creature be my familiar. The more I focus and train with her I should be able to cast more passive spells and even communicate with her at some point. Grandfather says that I can get stronger doing so too much like he and Onyx. Onyx is his raven familiar.

## June 30th, 1454,

Mother is furious with me, she found out ringlet is no mere kit and threw quite a fit. She won’t let her stay in the house as she fears it will bring bad omens upon our home. Grandfather is keeping her for me at his observatory in town until mother cools down. Ringlet doesn’t like it there, shes very skittish around new people and not being with me has her wrought with worry.

## July 7th, 1454,

Mother still refuses to allow Ringlet in the house, so I’ve moved to the observatory with grandfather. Not only am I now closer to my little Ringlet, I also get to learn directly from grandfather in his free time and run the shop for him which allows for some income that he says I can freely spend! Though it does hurt to know mother didn’t even try to stop me…on some level I feel as though she knew it to be for the best that I leave as staying there would only hinder my studies and strain our relationship. I hope one day she can believe in our world like many others have begun to do.

## July 16th, 1454,

Mother wrote to me; she says she misses me, and she wishes I would come home to her. She still doesn’t understand my fascination with magic and why I wish to pursue my studies, but she respects my decision to follow my heart and wishes me the best. She refuses to allow ringlet or even grandfather near though as she feels they are what made me this way towards her…. she was angry when told not to visit the shop as she is not welcome here.

## August 5th, 1454,

Ringlet can teleport now, she disappeared on me earlier this morn, when grandfather yelled in shock I ran down to find her half phased through his desk, I beckoned her towards me and she did it again only to appear on my shoulder. Grandfather says it’s a rather uncommon ability for familiars to gain so quickly but it shows much progress. With more training he says I can teach her how to properly teleport to set locations.

## August 23rd,1454,

Mothers fallen ill…There’s some strange illness befalling the kingdom, and no one knows what has caused it. Shes been staying with my Grandmother so someone is there to help her care for my siblings.

## September 5th,1454,

Mothers been moved to the quarantine zone, along with many others from our village. No one is to enter or exit the zone as they now call the illness a plague and refuse to allow contact with the sick in hopes it stops spreading.

## September 19th,1454,

Ive gotten sick now too as has most the village. Mother is on the verge of death and many others have already perished… Grandfather says he may have a ‘cure’ but he has to leave to find the ingredients. I hope he returns in time to help mother…

## September 24th,1454,

Grandfather has returned and now we are testing his serum as he calls it. It tastes awful… but if it works, I should be back to full health within a few hours, here goes nothing I suppose.

IT WORKED! After roughly 2 hours I was well again! The test they’ve used to detect the plague has even cleared me! As of right now we are working on making more of this serum to help the others of the village. I only wish mother had held on a day more, I hope shes resting well.


	2. Eddens journal pt 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of eddens journal giving way to the opening of our story

## September 29th, 1454,

Word spread fast of grandfather’s elixir and now the king has requested we come to his court to have easier access to all the villages that are troubled by this plague as it spreads. Grandfather says it’ll take us 4 days to get there so along the way he plans for us to stop by several villages to gather more supplies for the elixirs we need to make. Our first stop is in a small village called Galevein.

## September 30th, 1454,

We’ve made it to Galevien earlier this morn, grandfather says he’s has business with a colleague in town and gave me 40 shillings to buy things for the stay in the royal courts. I happened upon a nice little shop near the tailors and was browsing through their wares when a young girl and I bumped rounding the corner. She was quite pretty, long fiery hair and pale skin covered in little freckles. She had the most beautiful eyes too! A lovely shade of violet! Such a rare color for one’s eyes yet so captivating… We sat and chatted for some time while we browsed together, shes very smart, has an affinity for the mythical too. I do hope to meet her again one day. Her name is Matilda Hargraves. Shes apparently the apprentice to the woman grandfather comes to for his apparel. I wonder if well come back by here when we return home?

## October 1st, 1454,

Were in brightport now as Grandfather needs to get some things for our elixirs, In the meantime he’s left me with his old friend who ran the village library, I hope I can find some texts on magic to help me further my studies while were tending to the royal court.

## October 3rd, 1454,

After our meeting with the king it become apparent, we are moving here close to the castle, this way we can open shop in the heart of the village and be of easier access to other villages should they require our aid with medicinal trials. We arrived in the nick of time too, as we got here it was brought to our attention the eldest prince was on the verge of death due to the recent plague overtaking the country. As reward for saving him the king gave grandfather 6000 shillings and a permit to allow us to build wherever we please. Were staying in a local tavern until we’ve decided where we wish to build. I’ve got a good idea as to the best location here that is both accessible for the village folk and secluded enough to allow us to practice in piece.

## October 5th, 1454,

We’ve finished building our shop close to the other small shops in town and grandfather facilitated the construction of our new home. He bought up a sizable bit of land close to the outskirts of the village and stretching into the nearby wood. He says when I feel ready, I could even build my home on the property if I decide this is where I want to make my start as a great warlock. The rest of the money we were given for our help we’ve stashed away in a trunk which now resides under the floorboards of our home.

Ringlett returned from her wandering about with a strange black book, it has runes and markings across its cover…I get a strange feeling holding it, as if it isn’t just a book and it lives….Grandfather says its best to keep it locked up, something about it being dark and full of power we do not want to become entwined with.

## November 3rd, 1454,

Ringletts brought me another book today, I’m not sure where she found it… It pertains to astrology though and is rather interesting. I think I might make time to study it when I am not practicing with grandfather.

Grandfather says he knows little of the stars or how to read them, but that if I can understand them they can aid me in my training with magic, he has a friend back in Galevien who can teach me more when I feel ready to make a trip to meet him.

## December 30th, 1454,

Ive grown quite busy lately…its hard to find time to write in this old journal of mine now. I met with Jerome in Galvien last month and he taught me much of the stars and how to read their predictions and how to use them to bolster my magic. It’s fascinating how much they can increase one’s ability when casting spells. The stronger spells that you use while under their guidance the less energy they drain from you.

I met up with Matilda for a short time as well, she fairs well and has even begun working along side her master, no longer just an apprentice. She wishes me luck in the royal kingdom and talks of coming to visit one day. I hope she makes true of that and stays for a while… that house grows quite lonely at times.

## January 21st, 1455,

Grandfather has left to attend another kingdom for the next 3 months as they’ve fallen to another illness sweeping through the western kingdoms. He left me in charge of the shop and says hell write to me as he learns more and what elixirs are most effective so that I can prep them for when it reaches us. Ringlett keeps disappearing on me as well it seems, I’m not sure why though….

## February 18th, 1455,

Ringletts returned after being gone for a week now, she brought a book to me but its in another language… In better news, Jerome came by the shop with word of the crowning of the eldest prince and his betrothed as the new King and Queen. Things just never cease to change here it seems, its always bustling with new people and new things.

## March 28th, 1455,

Matilda wrote to me a week ago and surprised me last evening by appearing at my doorstep. She said shes attending to business in town and wanted to stay with a familiar face while here. She quickly fell in love with ringlet and even brought a kit of her own along on her journey. Seeing as grandfather isn’t here, I find no harm in allowing her to stay, its rather lonely in this house anyways.

## April 5th, 1455,

Matilda is an oddity for sure, she is up of the late hours often and prefers not to be out of the day. Such a strange girl, though I suppose this explains her pale complexion.

## May 17th, 1455,

I kissed her. Ive ruined everything. We were talking and I lost myself in thought staring at those eyes and before I realized what I’d done I was nose to nose with her my lips pressed against her own soft ones…. She was a bright red when I pulled back and attempted to apologize. She excused herself rather quickly…. Stars I’m a fool, she surely hates me… I couldn’t help myself, her lavender eyes mesmerized me, and her pale ivory skin dotted with those perfect little freckles like constellations across her skin dotting across her beautiful face and over her little button nose…. oh dear….

She came out of her quarters but will not look me in the eye…I suppose it’s a start…

## May 18th, 1455,

Matilda told me a secret, it explains so much about her and why it is she reacted as she had. She finds it best not to attempt courtship as it would be unfair to her in the long run. I only hope one day she can find one of her kind and be happy. I think ill study a way to help her and maybe give her an alternative to her ‘curse’ one day. She left earlier this eve and says shell write me.

## May 19th, 1455,

She left a note and a gift in her barrowed room. I found it while cleaning…I hope one day she visits me again….

Dear Edden,  
I’m sorry for leaving so soon and not telling you about my condition sooner. I hope it does not ruin our friendship as I value you and care deeply for you. If not for my immortal lifespan I would’ve loved to try and build a life with you, a man so charming and sweet is rare these days it seems. Mayhap one day ill change my mind and ill return to you if you’ll have me, until then I bid you luck in finding a maiden worthy of your heart.   
Love your batty friend,  
~Matilda H.

## September 8th, 1455,

Grandmother sent a box of things from my old home, it had many of mother’s old belongings in it. Turns out she had quite the affinity for nature as a child and loved to listen to the earth as grandmother put it. She kept a journal as a girl too it appears, I don’t think she ever knew but she was a wicken. She wrote that she would speak to spirits of the forest and rivers and play with the ‘Plant people’ in the trees. She wrote of beings made of water and of mist that would often show her amazing feats with the elements. Along with her journal I found a hat in the box, it’s a little worn and torn. She wrote that she wore it often growing up and dubbed it her ‘Protection cap’ as nothing bad ever happened when she wore it. I think perhaps ill mend it and wear it myself, if not to use it as my own ‘protection cap’ then to keep mother close. I quite like the look of it anyways.

## August 15th, 1456,

It’s been quite some time since I last wrote in this. Grandfather has grown ill but says he has much to teach me and will not go anywhere. Matilda also has returned 3 days ago. She appeared on our step and looks disheveled ad frightened. She won’t speak of why she came to me this way, but she has opened to me about her past. She taken to resting with me in my chamber of the nights, we go to bed on separate sides but when I wake, I often find her cold frame clinging to me in a peaceful looking slumber that I cant find it in me to disturb her. I thought my feelings would’ve gone by now…. they have not.

## August 20th, 1456,

Matilda seems different than I remember, perhaps its due to her having grown? Or maybe its due to my own growth? She’s much smaller and daintier than I remember, slender and elegant in the way she moves, hair always pinned back no hangs loose and free falling just below her hips, small hands once soft and delicate now calloused and scarred from the many times shes pricked or cut her self while working. Once lively nature now quiet and less bubbly…

## August 23rd, 1456,

Matilda told me her story, before she was cursed with her immortal life, she was a princess that fell in love with a man much like myself. She said they had been lovers in secret as she was to marry the neighboring prince. They’d had 2 children together before he mysteriously disappeared. Not long after she had been bitten in an attack on her castle by the nosfuratue. She watched generations come and go as her family never knew what had become of their beloved princess. I feel the need to find her a cure now more than ever.

## August 30th, 1456,

Matilda and I had a long talk the night prior and drank quite heavily. We woke this morning to find ourselves bare… She doesn’t seem angry or upset, rather happy. I wonder if this means more than what it appears to… Ive given her privacy to bath before she leaves to return to Galevien.

## November 8th, 1456,

Matilda and I have been writing to each other daily with replies not long after. She is doing well and sends gifts for ringlet with some letters. Grandfather thinks shes not coming back any time soon due to her last letter.

## June 18th, 1457,

It’s been months since I last heard from Matilda. I think shes found herself a man who can be her eternal. Knowing that would make this much easier on me. Grandfather is fine now with his new apprentice Eddwin. I don’t care for him though, he’s rather crude and cocky in his demeanor.

I’ve built my home deep in the forest closer to my old home from my youth. I found the old clearing where I first summoned ringlet, she seems to remember it too. I hope to bring this old village back to its former glory.

## July 30th, 1457,

I’ve converted mother’s old cottage into my shop in town. Its small but works prefect for the wares I carry. Ive already had a few customers come by! A man who looks strikingly like Matilda came in Pale ivory skin with freckles galore, eyes a dark shade of purple, almost a plum color. I wonder if perhaps they’re related?


	3. Eddventure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins with our Trio!

Edd and Tom sit on the sofa watching a movie when Matt bursts through the door in an excited frenzy. He drops himself square between the two and beings rambling and waving a letter about franticly.

Matt: You’ll never believe what just happened to me out there! The mailman was so kind and obviously has great taste; he told me my coat was absolutely dazzling and kept complimenting me, I was so-

Tom: Matt breath, what you waving around?

Matt: OH! I nearly forgot, here Edd this came for you. Sorry.

Edd: Don’t worry about it, let me see.

As Matt carries on with his little story Edd reads the letter, his smile quickly turning to a furrowed brown and a small frown as he reads the letter slowly.

Dear Mr. GoldenCrest,  
We regret to inform you of the passing of the late Mr. Eugen Gilligan GoldenCrest. He was found Tuesday morning at 6:46 and pronounced deceased at 10:44 p.m. It appears that he passed rather peacefully in his sleep. As per his only will it have been decided that you are to inherit his estate and all that remains upon it. It is with a heavy heart we send this letter and happy hopes that we give to you this key to your new property, may it bring you comfort in this time of loss.  
Regards,  
-C.C. Young Funerals

Flipping the letter over her finds the key taped to the back and pulls it off giving it a sad stare as he thinks.

Tom: Edd? You alright mate?

Edd: huh? Oh…uh yeah. I’m okay? Lost in thought actually…

Matt: What’s wrong? What was in the letter?

Edd: uh…My grandad passed away I guess…He left me his estate… I uh…. we were close when I was young, so this was kind of shocking…

Tom: oh, I’m sorry to hear that Edd… You gonna be alright?

Edd: yeah no I’m okay…. I just uh… didn’t expect it? He and I haven’t…. we haven’t talked in years since I think I was 16. He never liked my career choice…. we argued and I said some pretty regrettable things….

Matt: oh, but he must’ve still loved you? He left his estate to you so he must still have held you in his heart.

Edd: yeah, I suppose so…. I just wish I could’ve apologized to him…

Tom: No use dwelling on it now mate, hey maybe he left something cool to explore or find? Maybe we can go on a classic ‘Eddventure’?

Matt: Yea! We could go on an adventure to the place! Maybe there’s some cool relics from your childhood hidden around the place?

Edd: heh, I suppose that would be fun… it is mine now? Why not… Let’s go.

Packing their bags, they set off to the estate, taking a plane overseas to Iceland to visit the old estate. During the flight they tell stories of their childhoods before they meet as kids and soon reminisce on their shenanigans from over the years. Not long after they take off do, they fall asleep for a good portion of the flight. Halfway to their destination Edd awakens and sits with his thoughts as he sketches in his old sketchbook.

Tom: what’s that?

Edd: oh, didn’t notice you were awake.

Tom: been up for a bit now, didn’t wanna interrupt you, seemed important that you finished that. What is it anyways?

Edd: oh, well uh, it’s a character. From the story’s grandad used to tell me of a great wizard who went missing a long time ago.

Tom: huh, interesting.

Edd: yeah, its just an old fairytale he used to tell me as a kid. Thinking about him has me nostalgic so I thought id try and draw the first thing that came to mind.

Tom: gotcha, well have at it mate, I aint gonna stop ya. Infact ima go find the loue cause I gotta piss like a racehorse with a catheter.

Laughing her walks off to the back of the plane. Edd snickers to himself and continues to sketch the man from his grandad’s stories.

Satisfied with his sketch he closes his notebook and turns his attention out the window besides him to the water below.

Matt: how much longer you think?

Edd: not much, looks like were overhead now. Have a nice nap?

Matt: yeah, I feel rested, where’s tom?

Edd: had to piss he should be back any minute.

Matt nods and turns his attention to his phone. As they grow closer to their destination Edds thoughts become more and more cluttered.

Tom: looks like we’ll be landing soon. Man, I’m excited to see this place, what about you two?

Matt: if its as old as it sounds then ill be excited to see the architecture of it.

Edd: I’ll admit I’m curious as to how the old place looks now. Its been a long time since ive been back here.

Tom: alright! Let’s hope this is gonna be as fun as it sounds to explore.

Edd: it always was cool.

After landing the trio grab their luggage and get a taxi. Pulling up to the front gates Tom and Matt stand in awe of the sheer size of the old mansion. Edd unfazed gets their bags and waves the taxi off moving to stand beside his two friends.

Tom: Holy macaroni on a string! Edd, this place is massive!

Matt: its so pretty! My stars Edd, why didn’t you tell us?

Edd: ah I guess having grown up here made it less impressive?

Tom: no kidding? I wonder if there’s a bar in there…its too big not to have one.

Edd: basement if I remember correctly. There’s an art room on the 3rd floor too.

Matt: Lovely! Let’s explore it, then shall we?

Edd: you two go on ahead, ive something I want to check first. Ill meet up with you inside in about an hour.

With that the 3 split up. Tom to the basement to explore the old bar and Matt to the 3rd floor in search of the art room. Edd however walks around back and follows an old nearly overgrown path through the woods behind the estate.

Walking along the old path leaves Edd feeling nostalgic as he remembers running along its bumpy trail with gnarled roots that trip you if not careful and the many flowers that almost glowed with their beauty until you picked them, and they seemed to fade. He stops when he reaches a familiar old orange blossom tree remembering how in his youth heed climb its branches into the once vibrantly colored blossoms and relax with his grandads’ old cat. The blossoms now dull with age make him feel a little less cheerful. Perhaps its his own age making it all seem less magical? Or maybe it’s the sour thoughts plaguing his mind. He heaves a heavy-hearted sigh sinking down at the trunk of the tree.

Edd: grandad really let this place go when I left… none of the old garden and this path looks as when I was young.

In his musings Edd fails to notice a small black cat that’s crept its way besides him. He startles when it meows softly pawing at him.

Edd: Ringlett? How in the world? No… you must be one of her kits, ringlet was an old furball when I was young.

He reaches to pet the kit but when it notices his hand it moves back looking at him expectantly and turns to walk deeper into the woods casting a curious look behind it.

Edd: what? Do you want me to follow you? Ive never gone past this tree little one, I don’t know my way back.

As the cat walks along turning to see if he follows Edd laughs and walks alongside it.

Edd: where are you taking me little one? My friends are waiting for me back at the estate.

The deeper they head into the forest the livelier the foliage and flowers seem to grow. They reach a curtain of vines when the cat stops to eye him once more. When he reaches forward to pick up the kit it leaps through the vines and Edd caught off guard stumbles through rolling down a small hill landing roughly in a bush.

Edd: ugh, that was a mean trick little one…. whoa…

Looking up before him Edd is mystified to find a tower looming before him virtually untouched. Moving to stand Edd heads closer to inspect it.

Edd: how long…did he know?

Looking in his sketchbook between the drawing he made of the old tower his grandad would describe in his stories and the one before him he grows perplexed.

Edd: little one how…. you knew this was here so then…. did he know?

Looking to the little cat he steels his resolve and turns to head back only for the cat to block his path.

Edd: I’m just going back to get my friends; I promise I’ll be right back. Stay here for me okay?

Stepping to the side the cat sits and eyes him as he moves to head to the estate. Casting a glance back at the cat to find its laid in a patch of sun he turns and heads back to get Matt and Tom. As he walks along, he spots them not far ahead looking for him.

Tom: Edd! Mate we’ve been looking for you for over an hour now, where were you?

Matt: we got worried when we realized you were still gone after 2 hours.

Edd: oh, I hadn’t…it’s been that long?

Tom: no worries mate, we just got a bit worried, our cell reception is awful out here.

Matt: we tried to call you a couple times, but it went right to voicemail.

Edd: oh, my phones never even gone off. Well I was coming back to get you both anyways, so this works out.

Tom: oh? What’s up, did you find something cool?

Matt: I though you knew most everything that was here?

Edd: so, did I, but I found something I didn’t know about, or rather, it found me. C’mon I wanna explore it.

Leading the way back to the tower Edd tells them how he found it and how its eerily like the one from his grandads’ stories. Once they reach the vines Edd stops and waits a moment.

Tom: what’s wrong?

Matt: why’d we stop?

Edd: I wanna…. Test something quick…. Ringlett? Come here?

Waiting a beat in silence they stand until the little cat from before pokes its head through.

Edd: I can’t believe it…. youre so small now? And young?

Matt: what’s going on?

Edd: ill explain later, for now let’s get in there. Ive a feeling there’s something important inside…

The trio step through the brush into the clearing and head into the cottage portion of the tower. Strewn about are oddities from long ago but Edd ignores them and heads for a door with a familiar moon and star carved on its face. Opening the door, he climbs the stairs up to the top of the tower with tom and matt not far behind. Ringlet bounds ahead and loudly meows at the top of the steps as she waits for them.

Edd: what is it? What’s up here ringlet?

The cat jumps onto the table and paws a letter marked ‘Eddie” opening the letter Edd reads aloud:

Dear Eddie,  
If youre reading this letter then ive passed. I want you to know I forgive you and I’m proud of the man you’ve become. I was wrong to try and stop you from pursuing your dreams and for that I’m sorry. I want you to know I love you son. And I always kept up with your little adventures in the papers. I’m sorry I never told you about this place, I knew yed find it eventually. I have one last request of ye though. Somewhere here you’ll find a ring of onyx stone. Keep it safe will ye? It’s got a far worse evil in it than you could ever imagine, and I’d hate fir it to fall into the wrong hands. I know yell figure out what ta do with it, ye always were a smart lad. I wish ye the best in life and love ye greatly my boy. Take care a that little kit fir me too, shes wiser than ye think.  
~Grandpa EGG

Tom: so, there’s something here after all? I wonder what’s in that ring…

Edd: Ringlett? What else is here?

Ringlett hops to the floor and stalks over to a spot in the center of the rug meowing as she paws at it.

Tom: the rug?

Matt: I think she means under it?

Edd: is it under the floorboard’s ringlet?

With a satisfied purr she moves off the rug and watches as Matt and Tom roll the rug and move it aside for Edd to pry up a loose floorboard. Reaching into the hole he pulls out a box with runes carved in its lid.

Matt: what do you suppose is in it?

Tom: jewelry? Or old coins maybe?

Edd: maybe? Let’s find out…

Opening the box, they find 4 journals and a book marked ‘Spellcaster’ along side those are 2 rings a pendant and a bracelet. A lavender ribbon with a moon and star pendant also resides in the box. Examining the journals, they find surnames scrawled into the binding, each one belonging to a different person.

Edd: these are…

Matt: our last names?

Tom: but…how?

Opening the one marked GoldenCrest Edd reads and soon grows confused.

Edd: this was Eddens? But he was just a story character?

Tom: why are these here?

Matt: didn’t you say edden disappeared in those stories edd?

Edd: yeah, he never told me how or why though…

Tom: maybe the answers in that journal?

Matt: lets read it? Maybe it can answer our questions as to why these are even here?

Edd: yeah…good idea.

They each take the book with their last name and flip through glimpsing each entry. Taking the box, they move to the table nearby and sit to read.

Edd: August 3rd, 1457, Today I ran into the man that resembles my Matilda again, his name is Mattias, he doesn’t know her but their resemblance to one another is uncanny. He’s a local historian tough. I’m to meet with him tomorrow afternoon to locate documents on the illnesses and plagues that have crossed our paths over the last century to develop some medicines. Ringlett seems at home here now too, I think things here will be quite nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to insert images but im a nub and dont know how. If anyone does please let me know the magically way that people do that! hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. The Trio of Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original trio and how they meet.

Walking into town Edden carries ringlet on his shoulder and a few books in his arm as Mattias walks besides him, his own arms loaded with more books.

Mattias: Thank you again for helping me to deliver these Edden.

Edden: not an trouble at all Mattias, it’s the least I could do for you after helping me to find the documents I needed.

Mattias: how is your research going anyway? If you don’t mind my asking.

Edden: Oh not at all, its coming alonjg quite nicely actually. Ive created about 3 elixirs now and im working on my 4th.

Mattias: Fantastic, id love to come by and assist you if needed, ive always been quite fascinated by magic and scientific aspects of our world.

Edden: oh thatd be great, id love the company while I work. My tower gets quite lonely sometimes.

Mattias: Id imagine so with it being out in the middle of the wood. Not many like to venture out there.

Edden: true, but that makes it all the more ideal as I then have privacy to practice my magic without concern of village folk trying to call me a witch or something silly.

Nodding Mattias turns down a side road and Edden follows. As they round the corner and near their destination the door flys open and a man is thrown out roughly.

Owner: And stay out! You filthy animals aren’t welcome in these parts!

Man: youre the animal! I did nothin wrong!

Owner: you little, youre lucky I don’t kill ye now fer that mouth a yers, now scram!

Man: Screw you!

With a slam the owner leaves the man out on the ground, shifting the books in his arm Edden offers him a hand and he gratefully accepts.

Edden: are you quite alright Mr.?

Tomadan: Tomadan, and yes im alright thank you…?

Edden: Edden, and this is Mattias.

Mattias: Greetings, ah you wouldn’t happen to be Tomadan Ridgrow would you?

Tomadan: as a matter of fact I am, why?

Mattias: as luck would have it, were here to deliver your books.

Tomadan: ah dang…I cant take them now, ive nowhere to keep em.

Edden: that man threw you out yes?

Tomadan: ah…you saw? Yeah uh…he wasn’t to keen on keeping me here on account of my species…

Mattias: pardon? Youre not human?

Tomadan glances around before closing his eyes, his form growning a few feet in size as his arms elongate and his hands turn into claws, purple markings begin to creep down his arms before engulfing his hands and they creep up his neck and create intricate details upon his face. From his mouth 4 fangs poke at his lower lip and his legs form haunches much like a satyr. Opening his eyes reveals them to be solid black like voids. He shifts back rather quickly once he notes the looks on their faces.

Edden: shifter, I’ve not seen many of your kind around here before. What brought you into the village?

Tomadan: Never been anywhere else. I grew up here, but never shifted unless I was alone. It’s been recent that they found a way to force shifts to find us amongst them.

Mattias: How strange, wonder whats caused that… Have you no place to stay now?

Tomadan: ah….this was the last place that hadn’t known about me yet, so yeah I suppose your assumption is correct.

Edden: You could come stay with me? I live not too far from town in the forest, no one ever really comes and bothers me out there so you’d be free to stay shifted. I could use help with my research anyways.

Tomadan: we hardly know each other?

Edden: Quite alright, at the moment I see fellow in need and a potential learning experience!

Tomadan: I’d be happy to accept. Thank you.

Mattias: in that case, I suppose these books shall be going to your tower Edden?

Back at the tower the 3 men sit at Eddens kitchen table and converse. As Tomadan reads, Mattias and Edden discuss his current research.

Mattias: So then which ones have you finished? And what ones do you need more information on?

Edden: Small pox, Measles, Bubonic plague, and the Black plague are finished so far. I’m currently working on a side project though.

Mattias: Oh? Care to share, perhaps I can be of assistance?

Edden: Perhaps… I’m looking to find a cure to immortality for a friend… She seemed so sad when she told me of her blight with it and I promised to find a way to give her mortality back to her.

Mattias: I may be able to help… I’ve my own personal experience with that….

Edden: Oh? How so?

Mattias: I’m of the nosfuratue. Have been since…1053? It’s been 400ish years or so now, I don’t remember much from when I became one.

Edden: Stars, I never even thought about you being one, though that does explain your pale skin and icy touch!

Mattias: Edden friend, You're very oblivious. Most stay away from me due to my rather obvious appearance.

Edden: I never thought twice about it to be fair. Back in Brightport there were so many different species living together I just grew used to seeing them all.

Mattias: That’s fair I suppose, though rather uncommon. However my fangs should’ve been your biggest clue friend.

Tomadan: I didn’t really notice them, but I did notice your scent. Your fangs are rather mild in comparison to most Nosfuratu in these parts, though you're just a fledgling so that means you’ve never had human blood correct?

Mattias: How did you know that?

Tomadan: its part of my own research, Im a beast tamer by trade, but I dabble in mythics studies as a hobby.

Mattias: How fascinating, perhaps you could be of assistance in our research and make this a 3 person collaboration?

Edden: That would be lovely, I would enjoy the extra input.

The 3 soon become quite close and were often seen traveling together. Rarely would they ever go alone, often it would be in pairs or as a group, they traveled together so often that even most townsfolk found it fitting to call them the Trio of Trade.


	5. Eddventure pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boop

Matt: so Edden and Mattias met when he moved back to Bardic?

Tom: Looks that way, and Tomadan grew up there too….

Edd: From the looks of it, this is where our family connections start out.

Matt: How odd, how long have our familys been tied together and not known it?

Tom: really we don’t know for sure ourselves, these only date back to the 1400s and there could’ve been ancestors even further back that knew eachother.

Edd: well I think its fate really, were inclined to meet eachother every iteration it seems like.

Tom: wonder why that would be though.

Ringlett: Purrrhaps I can help with that question.

Edd startles at the sound of a female voice and turns his attention to the little grey cat sitting by his side.

Edd: Did you just?

Ringlett: Yes I did, and please do not be alarmed dear.

Tom and Matt stare dumbfound as Edd talks to what appears to them, as just ringlet meowing.

Tom: uh…you okay mate?

Edd: did you not hear her?

Ringlett: oh dearie me, I suppose this form isn’t exactly adequate for them, Edd would you please read the 4th page of ‘spellcaster’?

Edd:uh…sure?

Reading the page aloud Edd side eyes ringlet and watches as a bright light engulfs her form and grows to be the size of a human. Once it fades a woman with short blue hair stands before the 3.

Tom: Holy horse eating mackerels, Edd who the fuck is that? What did you do?

Matt: What is going on?

Edd: uh….Ringlett?

Ringlett: Apologies boys, allow me to explain some things. For starters my name is actually Laurel, and I am Eugen’s Familiar. He called me Ringlett as he felt I Resembled Edden’s old familiar. In my natural form only those of the goldencrest family lineage understand me, feeling the tug of your latent powers I felt I should help clear things up.

Edd: what? Wait wait, so then as a kid….you actually did talk? I wasn’t just imagining?

Laurel: that’s correct, but back then you were a tad more perceptive and attuned to your magic. Some would phrase it as you believing in it more so as a child.

Edd: so then….if he summoned you then youre really about 86?

Laurel: mmmn not quite dear, I am infact originally Eddens familiar, and ever since summoned have stuck by his family lineage as I once promised him. Roughly I am 560 years old? Atleast by human standards. In my kinds time I am mearly 22.

Tom: so then you were there when he disappeared?

Laurel: Fraid not, I was outside the room protecting him while he cast a powerful spell….I am not sure myself where he went.

Matt: protecting him?

Laurel: ah now that is something I have the answer to, as does his journal. Tordanga the half demon.

Edd:so then those stories grandad told of their battle with a demon?

Laurel: would be the story of the trios many encounters with Tordanga, yes. I myself told him those stories.

Matt: why did he need protection though? Edd said all the stories he was told painted Edden to be a rather adept fighter?

Laurel: Aye, he was a strong man, but no warlock could fight very well while casting any spell let alone the one he had cast.

Edd: The forbidden travlers mantra?

Laurel:….how did you know that? None the less….that would be the spell he was casting yes…No one had been successful in it’s casting, and I fear he was no different.

Edd: i….i know the spell by heart, grandad told me I may need it one day but to never use it unless I had no other choice.

Laurel: I highly suggest you never use it….Perhaps you could find what I never could in the journals though, but never in that spell. I never knew what became of him after he cast it but I know he never died, even now I feel his magic as if trapped.

Edd: maybe hes trapped wherever it threw him out? It’s a portal bearing time spell right?

Laurel: Honestly I don’t know how you know this, eugene himself never even knew.

Matt: weve had our fair share of time based shenanagins over the years.

Tom: even had a bit of a brawl with our future selves.

Laurel: that is…rather alarming.

Edd: well at any rate…maybe he left a message in this?

Laurel: perhaps?


	6. Tordanga The Half Pint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the smol demon and his little baby horns.

Stumbling through the bramble a young man runs deep into the forrest. Breath ragged and short he leaps over fallen logs and trips over a raised root that sends him tumbling through the thicket landing upside down at someones feet.

Man 1: THIS WAY!

Man 2: Quick! Before we lose the damned thing!

Scrambling to his feet and cwering at the voices so close behind him he turns to the man he fell before with a pleading look.

Tomadan: Behind me now if you want safety. The names tomadan follow my lead….?

Tordanga: t-tordanga, thank you.

With a nod tomadan turns his focus to the 3 men emerging from the thickets and takes a defensive stance.

Man 1: Theres the little runt. Oi shifter, return it.

Tomadan: it? You mean todanga? Tell me, why’d you have my beast?

Man 2: Tomadan don’t play us for fools, that THING belongs to us.

Man1: don’t you see it’s collar?

Tomadan: Did you not see his ring?

With a flick of his tail he slips an onxy stone onto tordangas finger and pulls him forward.

Man 3: Shit! I told you check the things hands!

Man 2: Shut it! Youll regret this one tomadan, well be back.

Tomadan: better bring an army then boys, now beat it before I call for Edden.

The 3 men take off rather quickly leaving tomadan and tordanga alone. Glancing down at the man, tomadan takes note of the small horns on either side of tordangas head.

Tomadan: You alright half pint? They didn’t hurt you before you fell down here right?

Lifting the edge of his shirt to reveal some rather deep gashes along his right side, marring his tanned skin he grimaces.

Tomadan: Stars, EDDEN HELP! Stay put, don’t move a muscle. EDDEN!

Muttering about the hunters Tomadan take soff to the tower calling out to Edden. A few moments later he returns with a man slightly taller than Tordanga right on his heels.

Edden: Hello there, I’m Edden. Tom here says youre injured, mind if i?

Nodding Tordanga lifts his shirt a bit higher, Edden flinches with a sharp inhale and carefully reaches a hand towards the gashes. At the feel of his cool hands Tordanga stifles a groan of pain.

Edden: my apologies, ive a salve inside that can help stop any infection….Tom this…..This is awful….

Tomadan: Youre telling me, I ought to slaughter the lot of em, they’ve gotten way outta line lately.

With a surprised yelp Tordanga is lifted bridal style by Tomadan who now appears to be half shifted.

Edden: Tom…youre shifting, take a breath and relax friend.

Tomadan: Pesky hunters. Want teach lesson. Gone too far.

Tordanga: ahm…your uh…scales are…rather p-pretty….

Face flushed tordanga stares at tomadans tail. Tomadan halts a moment in his stride and flushes a dark purple as Edden Fails to stifle a laugh.

Tomadan: thank you….

With that the 3 head into the tower where Tomadan carefully sets Tordanga on a chaise besides Edden’s work bench.

Edden: This may sting a bit, but itll stope the bleeding and prevent any infections.

With a nod Tordanga braces himself and hisses loudly at the feeling of the salve being spread across his marred skin. After a few minutes of this Edden pulls away and begins dressing the wounds, carefully wrapping gauze around his torso.

Tordanga: thank you….they hadn’t ah…been to keen on dressing them as instructed by the leader…

Tomadan: Fools, no listen to any. Do as want, get angry when caught. Want hurt them, see they like it.

Edden: Tomadan go calm down please, youll shift if you get too worked up.

Tordanga: shift?

Edden: Ill let him explain when hes calmer, it’s not my place to talk about it.

Nodding Tomadan heads outside. Tordanga watches through the window as he scurries up a tree closest to the towers balcony. He notes it’s a rather large orange blossom tree.

Edden: so then… how is it you became their latest catch if you don’t mind my asking?

Tordanga turns his gaze to Edden then to the floor pulling his limbs into himself in a defensive sort of position.

Tordanga: I was ah…thrown from Lucifers graces and got caught in one of their traps. They knew right away and threw holy water and salts on me. The scars are from an iron infused whip they had been beating me with for not following orders.

Edden: youre a halfling then?

Nodding tordanga stares out the window listening to the soft strumming of tomadans lute.

Edden: Pretty inst it? He tends to get a little worked up when he corsses paths with those hunters. At any rate I suppose you need a place to stay yes?

Tordanga: I couldn’t impose on you like that…

Edden: Nonsense, weve plenty of space here in the tower.

With a bright smile Edden offers a hand to Tordanga and leads him up the winding tower stairs to one of the 4 bedrooms. He gives a small tour of whose room is which and stops infront of a door with no markings upon its face.

Edden: And this would be the spare room in question. I built this place rather large by choice, and so far it’s proven to be a good idea.

Opening the door reveals a rather plain room decorated with greys and reds.

Edden: Mattias decorated it a while back, but feel free to change it up if youd like to.

Tordanga: Are you sure?

Edden: Aye, as long as youd like to stay here, youre welcome, we wont judge you for your past or how we came to meet so theres no reason for us to not allow you to stay here.

With a small tearful smile Torddanga wraps his arms around Edden in a tight embrace.

Tordanga: Thank you, you’ve no idea how grateful I am.

Edden: OH that reminds me!

With a chuckle and a small grin Edden motions for Tordanga to follow him quietly and opens the window to reveal Tomadan perched in the tree strumming his lute. Winking he holds a finger to his lips and leaves Tordanga to sit at the window side listening intently to the lovely music. Back at his workbench Edden is startled by the door slamming open with Mattias’ panicked face frantically searching the room.

Mattias: Whose hurt? I smell blood, lots of blood.

Edden: Relax friend, were all alright. It’s a new friends blood you smell though, had a run in with those hunters and came to us seeking help.

Mattias: How badly? It’s so strong a smell out there, and there was a rather alarmingly sized puddle out in the woods.

Edden: It was…rather extensive….he’s fine now however, if he weren’t a halfling im sure hed have died out there. Ive given him the spare room to rest.

Mattias: think hell stay?

Edden: only time will tell, though I think hes rather keen on our tom, so perhaps.

Mattias: Oh? Interesting.

Edden: Quite.

Creeping up the steps quietly the two find Tomadan softly singing to a sleeping tordanga as he lays him in the plush covers of his new bed.

Tomadan: rest easy friend.

The two duck and hide around the corner as he closes the door and turns to head downstairs.

Mattias: So you can sing lullabyes?

Tomadan whips around startled and gives a sharp glare to the two grinning faces.

Tomadan: How long have you two been there?

Edden: long enough. Didn’t know you knew lullabyes, mind singing for us?

Mattias: Or are we not special anymore?

Tomadan flushes as the two follow him down the stairs laughing.

Tomadan: he’s injured, it was helping him rest.

Mattias: Is that so?

As the nosfuratue laughs Tomadan glares pointedly which causes Edden to elbow him eliciting a cough.

Mattias: ah…sorry….so care to tell me what lead to this?

Edden: I can tell why he’s here, as for how, well that’s Tom’s department.

Mattias: start with how I suppose….

Tomadan: He came falling through the thickets and landed at my feet while I was out checking on the garden. He looked scared so I told him to get behind me before those 3 morons came barreling through.

Mattias: So it was those hunters again? Why does that not surprise me?

Tomadan: Right…they had tried to lay claim to him with a collar, but I slipped my ring on him to scare them off, as for the injuries, im not quite sure….

Edden: I can explain those. He told me while I dressed them.

Mattias: I presume none of its very good.

Edden: Rather the opposite. He says they knew where he was almost immediately and had captured him by splashing him with holy water and salts. The scarring he has is due to an iron infused whip they would use when he didn’t listen.

Tomadan: That’s downright wrong, I ought to go teach them how that shite feels.

As he grows angried his form grows and shifts, horns sprouting from his head, teeth growing in size as clows grow and taper to pointed tips. His usually pale skin growing darker as his eyes merge into one large black hole with tendrils of purple smoke freely fllowing from it.

Tomadan: They hurt innocent beast. Wanna make them hurt. Make pay for harm on us kind. Make regret ever live.

Edden: Tom! Breath, calm down please! Mattias!

Mattias: Tom look at me! Here friend! All safe!

As he tries to get tomadans attention Edden roots through his desk.

Tomadan: Hunters pay! Will find, Make hurt like others!

Tomadan throws Mattias out of his way and takes off through the door busting the frame and roaring as he shifts completely into a frenzy. Edden and Mattias take off after him not noticing Tordang on the stairs staring at the scene horrified, eyes locked onto Tomadans lumbering form.

Mattias: EDDEN!

Edden: I KNOW, STOP HIM BEFORE HE GETS TO THE PATH!

Mattias shifts into his monster form and tackles Tomadan only to be grabbed and thrown at the tower landing in a heap of wings.

Edden: MATTIAS! Shit, TOM!

Rushing to stop Tomadan Edden is caught off guard by the monsters large tail slamming into him throwing him back at the tower. Seeing the two thrown like ragdolls Tordanga runs out to their aid without another thought. His pants catch on a lose root causing him to trip landing with a pained yelp.

Mattias: NO! GET BACK!

Tordanga lifts himself onto unsteady legs and locks eyes with Edden who stares back with a fearful look.

Edden: Don’t.

Ignoring his words Tordanga rushes infront of Tomadan and braces himself before the beast.

Tordanga: Dearest Little Tails, Horns sm-small as hail show m-me a smile soft and fr-frail. With eyes deep as c-coal, and hooves of a foal, b-bring me laughter from your s-soul. Dearest little tail heart not as frail tell me you can prevail, and I will never fail.~

As he sings to Tomadan his voice grows steady and Tomadans roaring growns quieter. When he opens his eyes he finds Tomadan shifted to his half state and staggering. He rushes forward catching him as he falls.

Tomadan:sorry….

Tordanga: Its okay…They said…music helps you…so I just did what I thought might help…

Tomadan: Smart…Very smart…

As the two rest in the grass Edden tends to Mattias who clutches his ribs.

Mattias: Been a while since hes gotten the jump on me like that.

Edden: He hasn’t frenzied like that in quite a long time…. We may want to keep an eye on him, he could be close to a heat.

Mattias: I thought his kind didn’t have heats like that?

Edden: im not so sure…hes a halfling so its untelling….

Mattias: Maybe its because of the halfling runt? He emits some pheromones, though weak ones at that…

Edden: Oh? I wasn’t aware his kind emitted those….

Mattias: They do, similar to my kinds, but a bit more potent.

Edden: interesting, ill have to inquire him about his kind for my studies.

Rolling his eyes Mattias hooks Edden by his cloak and drags him inside to repair the door leaving the other two to lie in the grass alone talking amongst eachother.

Tomadan: sorry you had to witness that.

Tordanga: youre quite big for a shifter…ive never seen one get so tall. 10ft?

Tomadan: 10ft 6in when fully shifted.

Tordanga: most only get up to 8ft….your coloration is rather intriguing aswell….

Tomadan: im part changling, that’s where my markings come from.

Tordanga: oh? I thought it’d be from the ghouls blood in you. You’ve a ghouls spirit flames afterall.

Tomadan: ghouls blood?

Tordanga: yes, its rare to find one still here after so much exposure. I suppose its due to blood.

Tordanga: To holymans bareroot. That’s whats in your garden. It burned mwe when I fell infront of you. That alone should chase off your ghouls blood.

Tomadan: of the spider roots…..I don’t usually tend those, they burn my skin when I tried to harvest them once so Edden usually takes care of those.

Tordanga: Makes sense.

Tomadan: so…. ghouls blood?

Tordanga: Im surprised you didn’t know yourself already, its passed through mothers as most male ghouls don’t roam the earthly plane. Your mother most likely carries it, I gather shes a shifter?

Tomadan: No she was a changling, dad was a shifter.

Tordanga: Oh odd…only shifters can breed with ghouls. That makes more sens as to why it’s so faint, its came from him.

Tomadan:…huh….cool.

As the two talk about different things they start to drift off and fall asleep together in the grass.


End file.
